A Complication of Stories: Love Arc
by JustAnEggHead
Summary: A complication of short stories featuring your six favorite mares sharing their tales about the one's they love with you all! please enjoy their experiences as they show you all a snippet of their lives off the scenes. Rated T for some implied sexual things. nothing to serious.
1. Pinkie Pie

**Chapter One**

"**Pinkie Pie"**

"Honk!"

"Hey, Pinkie, what's up?" I watched as she made honking noises while lightly pushing my nose. "I just wanted to say good morning!" She hugged me tightly before heading into Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake's room. "That Pinkie Pie…" I chuckled a bit and went to go sit down at one of the tables near the reception desk of Sugar Cube Corner.

Well that was her, the love of my life and my soul reason for living. Pinkamina Diane Pie, more commonly known as Pinkie Pie. "Oh, hello deary." Mrs. Cake said in her usually jolly voice. She gave me a warm smile to which I graciously returned. "Waiting on Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered politely. "She's just playing with Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake for a few minutes. "Oh, well make yourself at home, sweety. What's ours is yours and all that jazz." Mrs. Cake had always treated me like her son, at one time she had mentioned to me that I was like the older son she never had and she was sure that Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake would love to have an older brother such as me. In actuality I was quite flattered. I watched her disappear into the kitchen at the same moment Pinkie Pie came jumping down the stairs. "Oh, this picnic date is going to be so amazing! Well, doing anything with you Almondforth is such a blast!"

I shook my head. I wasn't the most talkative of ponies, yet Pinkie Pie still enjoyed my silent company. I guess she was like the peanut butter to my jelly, in a sense. "Com'on, we don't want to be late!" She forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my chair. I tried to get my balance, but was left holding onto a prayer that I wouldn't fall while hopping on one hoof. "I'm coming, I'm coming. "I regained my balance and I followed in close pursuit of my girlfriend.

The first stop on our list of errands was Twilight Sparkle's library. We had previously asked her pet dragon assistant Spike if he would make some cupcakes for us, despite Pinkie Pie being able to bake. I didn't want her to do anything to prepare except to show up, leaving me to get things for our picnic date ready. "I watched as Pinkie Pie turned around and was about to "knock" on the door with her hind legs. I quickly stopped her and shook my head. "We want to knock on the door, not kick it down, Pinkie." She gave a nervous smile. "Oh I knew that." Before I could even knock the door to the large library was opened by Spike who must have heard our commotion outside. "Pinkie, Almond, 'sup?" He said opening the door even wider to allow the both of us in. "Your cupcakes will be down in a minute and Twilight's in the back, but she'll be out in a minute. I shook my head agreeing and took a seat on my haunches while Pinkie Pie playfully browsed through the huge selection of books. She all of sudden sped up to me with a huge book in her hoof. The design of it was quite strange there were spikes jutting from its cover and spike as well as the back and despite its sinister look, it was colored a light-hearted g hue of pink. "Ooh ooh! Lookie here, Almond." She held up the page she was talking about and I looked at it, only to see a picture of a banana and a donut. It confused me. Was this some kind of picture book? I shrugged and gave a light sigh, thinking. "That's very…interesting, Pinkie." I said at a loss for words at what I had just seen. "What's the name of that book anyway?" She closed it, making sure to save her page, and showed me the title which read: _"All about Metaphorical and Literal Mating Positions and how to perform them." _I reeled back and shyly replied. "O-oh…" I blushed a bit. Well…Pinkie Pie really didn't know about that kind of stuff yet. "M-maybe you should find a different book to read, Pinkie."

I shut the book and went to put it back where it belonged. "But, why?" Pinkie asked innocently. Well, I suppose it's only natural that wouldn't understand. We hadn't even though of mating at this stage in our relationship. Although it had been four years since we started dating and we knew each other even far before that, we had made little head way towards the act, mostly due to Pinkie Pie's foalish nature. "You're the banana to my donut!" I flinched and quickly whipped around. She wouldn't dare? There was a silent creaking and Twilight walked into the main part of the library. "Hey, everypony. What's going on?" To make matters worse Pinkie Pie jumped over to Twilight and lay over her back. "Guess what, Twilight! Almondforth is the banana to my dount!" I flinched again and watched as Twilight went wide-eyed, obviously unprepared for Pinkie's mind boggling statement.

She looked down at the ground, then up at me then down again. "That's very…interesting, Pinkie." Hah, déjàvu if I've ever seen it. Twilight regained some composure and sat beside me, trying not to let the overly awkward statement get to her. "I bet you have a whole lot of fun with his…banana." Little did she know, she had set off a fire that would refuse to be put out. "You bet! Sometimes my donut can barely HANDLE all that banana goodness." I wondered how twilight actually believed Pinkie knew what she was talking about. "His banana's so good, I feel like my donut is just taken past the limit sometimes then-BOOM!" Out of the corner of my eye I watched Twilight's eyes slowly gaze down at my lower half, obviously trying to determine the size of my 'goods.' "I didn't now that you were into that kind of stuff yet, pinkie pie. " She continued, rubbing her hooves together and looking down trying to hide her blushing purple face. "I suppose you two are into…uh…kinky things as well?" I jumped up. "KINKY! No, no, no, no, no, no, she doesn't know what she's talking about, twilight!" I yelled as I started blushing myself. "Tell her you don't know what your talking about, Pinkie!" She was silent for a moment, but quickly went back to talking. Sometimes I wondered did she do things like this on purpose, just get a rouse out of me…well it worked. "Oooh! Can I have your banana now?" I slapped my hoof against my forehead and blushed even more to the point I thought steam would start bursting from her ears. "I-I-I-If you w-want to do THAT I have a spare bedroom. It's sound proof so n-nopony will hear."

My mouth dropped. Did anything I say get through to her? "No! Don't believe what she-" "That would be perfect! I'm one heck of a screamer." The next thing she said was practically like a bombshell on us. "Thanks a bunch Twilight, but Almondforth filled me up four times this morning." We both started at her in disbelief as she simply smiled at us. Oh! Are those the cupcakes we need, Spike?" well it was official, my life as of now to Twilight was one huge orgy, and it only took a mater off minutes to do so. I figured there would be no convincing her other wise. "Just don't tell anypony about this…" I said submissively. I turned to her to and she was as white as ash. "You must certainly be kept b-busy with her…huh?"

My face collided with my hoof again. "Why does nopony listen to me…?" I watched as Spike nestled the box filled with goodies on Pinkie Pie's back. "Come on, banana. I want to put YOU to good use." She shoved her head in between my legs and I backed away from her, scrambling to stay balanced. "Hey, not in Twilight's house!" Twilight perked up. "So you do…do THAT!" Twilight shouted out, pointing an accusing hoof at me. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" I looked over to her, my panic level rising and my eyes getting bigger as the little pony inside my head was feverishly pushing and abort button to just get out of there. "Do you think maybe…" Now it was Twilight's turn to drop a bomb. "Maybe, I can watch one day. I would love the chance to study pony mating rituals in person." "Goodbye, Twilight!" I shouted as I hastily shut the door. Twilight looked shocked at our sudden retreat. "I guess there just to busy to allow somepony to join them…" She thought.

"Jeez, Pinkie Pie!" I said scolding her slightly. She gave a lighthearted chuckle, the kind that she knew I couldn't resist and daintily gave me a peck on the lips. "Aw, come on Almondforth. I was just playing. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Me? A stick in the mud? I knew how to have fun, just not the type of fun she was talking about! My mouth fell open, a little to many times today for my taste and I was sure this wouldn't be the last. She flashed me a goofy grin as she trotted off ahead of me. "Always the playful pony." I said smiling. I guess that's why she's the one for me." I gave a reluctant sigh and went to catch up with her.

"Besides! Everypony in PONYVILLE knows how awesome you are with that banana of yours!" My face flushed red as several onlookers began snickering and talking amongst themselves.

"PINKIE PIE!"

**THE END**

**Next up is: Rarity!**


	2. Rarity

**Chapter Two**

"**Rarity"**

"Almondforth...is something wrong?" I stood there, frozen in place more than a statue wrapped in cement as a bow tie was slowly placed around my neck. I tried answering, but was stopped by rarity tightening the bow tie all of a sudden. "Rarity, isn't this...what you have mannequins for?" I questioned. She let go of the bow tie strap, allowing me to breath. "Oh, darling there's nothing like a live model to really make an outfit come alive!" Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at her live masterpiece. "Hmm...You could use a little blush." She quickly retreated to a wooden table and grabbed a padded brush laced with a dab of light pink blush to compliment my coat of serene white. She lightly dabbed me, then backed away allowing me to step off the raised modeling platform as I began to 'strut my stuff' in front of her large mirror. "Ah, perfect!" She said admiring me from various angles. "You certainly are getting the hang of this modeling business, Almondforth." She used her magic and removed the clothes off of me, placing them on a nearby mannequin. "You really want that reward, hm?"

I blushed a bit, my white coat making it easily visible upon my face. "What? No...Well, that's not why I decided to model for you." Rarity chuckled. "Well a lady always keeps her word." She seductively walked up to me, quickly diving in for a kiss on my lips. I could feel her own pushing against mine and although hers were soft and had a hinting taste of strawberry flavoring, mine were tender and plain, yet together they made a wonderful sensation of the love we shared between each other. "Well, now wasn't that a smashing reward?" Rarity said in a proud smile on her face. "You are my boyfriend after all, I feel like I don't give you enough of those...hm, what do you think?" I nodded my head slowly, my eyes low and my mouth sporting a goofy love-stricken grin. "I didn't think you'd like it THAT much, Almondforth." I simply nodded my head again, still dazed from her kiss. "Well it certainly looks like this mare knows how to, 'work with what's she's got', so to speak."

I shook my head, breaking out of my trance. "Yeah, yeah – uh..." She chuckled, obviously knowing where my mind still was. "Oh, right!" I said remembering our discussion from earlier in the day. "Did you forget about our dinner date with Twilight?" Rarity put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Oh, you are most certainly right. You know what that means!" She said in a singsong voice giving me a wide excited grin. I frowned. "More primping and pressing...?" She shook her head excitedly and used her magic to pick me up and forcefully take me to the bathroom, but not without my share of relentless struggling.

We stood outside of a rather spacious cafe in Canterlot. The night times stars twinkling ever so daintily above our heads. Tonight was no ordinary night, this was the night Rarity and I got dressed up in her latest designs and hit the town to enjoy its exquisite nightlife, as well as show off our impressive attire. This week's guest to join our midnight crusade was none other than Twilight Sparkle who was actually walking up to us right now. She was dressed luxuriously in a purple and blue satin dress, complete with sequence sparkles to show off the color of her mane. "Hey Twilight, your looking really beautiful tonight." I saw Rarity look at me out of the corner of her eye and I smiled. It was so cute when she got jealous. "You think?" She checked herself out, taking my compliment to heart as she smiled sweetly. "I wasn't sure what to wear tonight, but I finally decided on this." Rarity shot me another dirty look and I left the idea to make her more jealous at the back of my mind. "Well, let's go inside, shall we? There's a big night ahead of us." I let the two mares walk into the establishment before I followed them."

The restaurant was fully furnished, almost having the look of a four star hotel if it wasn't for the dining tables scattered throughout the room. A spiffy looking waited slid up t our group. "Mm-yes~ How may I be of s~ervice to you?" He said in a hoity toity accent, patented by Canterlot, while the words oozed from his mouth like a slithering snake. I'm glad he wasn't the one cooking the food or he might have just spit in it. "Yes, we have a reservation for three at the Boardwalk Table." I said speaking up from the back of the group. The waiter looked me over, possibly trying to determine my social status. "Right, the Boardwalk Table." For somepony who ordered the classiest and most expensive table this place had to offer her certainly wasn't treating me so well. He picked up three menus and gave us a dismissive wave of his hoof, signaling us to follow_. "Oh, look." It's that handsome stallion from this morning." "He's got TWO dates, what a playpony." _I looked over in the direction of the voices, it was two waitresses gossiping, and the same ones that were there the morning I made the reservations. The two blushed embarrassed that they were overheard and looked in opposite directions, as if it wasn't to late. I looked away and I could hear them going back to their conversation. "Even if he is I wouldn't mind a one nighter with that hunk of stallion." "I hear that sister, hoof bump!"

I shook my head. "Come on, Almondforth." Rarity grabbed my hoof as we walked quicker, trying to escape the sounds of their incessant gossiping. I could tell her jealously problem was showing; yet this was different. She didn't have a real problem when it was one of her friends or somepony close who made her jealous, like me with Twilight, but when it was somepony she didn't know...things usually didn't turn out so well. I was surprised they didn't get out of hoof already. "Rarity..." I said trying to comfort her, but she only ignored me. I guess she had a reason; I was somewhat the source of the problem. "Well here we are ladies and gentle colt." The waiter had led us to a wonderful out door paradise underneath the stars. There were magical balls of lights floating on a raising platform overlooking a beautiful waterfall, which led to a small pond below us. The waiter let the three of us take our seats as he passed out menus to the three of us then walked away with a bow of his head. I sat between Rarity and Twilight. "Hey, sit on the other side of me!" Rarity whispered loudly and I grudgingly went to her other side sitting down in the chair with a sigh. What, was she afraid of Twilight hitting on me now? Ugh...

I heard some light trotting and I looked up to see a waitress, as a matter of fact, it was one of the waitresses that were gossiping about me. Rarity gave her a stern look having come to the same realization as I about the waitress as she flipped her curly blue mane. "May I take your orders?" She asked plainly, but upon looked at me her eyes went wide. "Yes, I'll have the hay cakes and a cup of apple cider." Twilight said with a smile. The waitress scribbled the order down on her tablet and turned to me with a smile on her face. "How about you, cutie." I rolled my eyes. I wonder if she thought I was on a date with one of these mares. Maybe she just didn't care whether or not I was. For her to try and hit on me with the possibility of me being on a date was bold, even by upscale Canterlot standards.

"Dandelion sandwich, with a side of hay fries." I answered dismissively. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to get the hint and walked over to me, sensually gliding a hand down my back in plain view of all to see. "What about you?" She had once again returned to her sour attitude. She could at least act like she wasn't trying to hit on me. I looked over at Rarity who surprisingly was a lot calmer than she should have been considering the situation. Was she simply trying to ignore in. "I'll take the Hay Blue de Gex." She said quickly. "Twilight. Bathroom. NOW." She said sternly as Twilight bolted up from her seat and began following Rarity. I watched the two mares walk away until she turned back around this time an angry glare being directed at me. "Sweetie, go take a walk outside for a moment." Well there was no surprise there. It was some type of preliminary precaution to make sure that waitress didn't put her grubby little hooves on me again.

I gave a slight nod and got up to leave the restaurant, but felt a slight tap on my rump. I looked back, not surprised by who it was. Of course, it was the waitress who smiled seductively at me and blew me a kiss. I could see her royal blue lipstick imprinted on her hoof as I continued leaving.

"They said they were going to the girls bathroom..." I said as I had a sudden idea. "Did you see that WENTCH, Twilight?" Rarity said pacing back and forth as she let out all of the early nights frustrations. She feverishly nibbled on the tip of her hoof. "I mean, the nerve of that cad." Twilight sported a worried look. "Well, this isn't the first time it's happened." She explained. "We can always go some place else." Rarity took a deep breath. "No, its doesn't matter where we go, somepony always has to stick their grubby little hooves on him." She looked up in thought then came to some strange realization. "Maybe I just don't show everypony that were together?" Twilight looked at her, a shocked expression over taking her face. "I always thought that we looked more like casual friends in public rather than two ponies who were actually dating."

I slid against the door, my head tucked in between my legs as I too began thinking. Was that really what she thought or was it just her brain trying to wrack itself for answers to questions she already knew the answer to? Either way, what I heard really hit a nerve in me. I felt a tear stroll down my face as I sat there in silence listening to the two mares slightly muffled voice.

"Rarity, I don't think that's-" Twilight said worried as to what she was saying. What was going on in that white unicorn's head! Was she trying to dodge the obvious reason that mares constantly hit on me, even when she was around? "As a matter of fact, you two look like your dating when you're with him, Twilight." Rarity said with a strange smile plastered on her face. "Huh, and so does Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie too!"

"RARITY! The reason why ponies flirt with your boyfriend in front of your face is because you're such a PUSHOVER!" I heard a loud shout from Twilight and I pushed my ear up against he door again. Rarity stopped dead in her tracks. A push over...? "Everypony can tell you two are a couple...but when you see other mares even so much as talk to Almondforth to much, you freeze up and just take it!" "Twili-" "I'm going on ahead." Twilight said opening the door as I hid in the small between in and the door, as to not be caught eavesdropping. "I'm not going to let you ruin my best friend's weekly night out because you want to moan and groan over some slutty mares!" The door slammed, and Rarity was left alone, wallowing in her sadness.

"I just want Almondforth to myself..."

**THE END**

**Next up is: Applejack!**


End file.
